And the Rain Fell
by Spazzykitsune13
Summary: Reflecting on Sasuke's leave. Angsty but comforting for Naruto and Sakura


Okay, small, first, Naruto fic. It is angsty. I did not mean for this to happen, but I seem to be in an angsty mood myself, and my emotions affect that way I write.

Anywho, enjoy I suppose!

* * *

**And the Rain Fell**

**By:Spazzykitsune13**

It was raining.

Naruto stared glumly out of his window, watching the raindrops slide quickly down the glass, to the earth below. His blue eyes were half open, glazed as if thinking. A hand propped his tan face up, mouth turned down into a small frown.

Five days ago, Sasuke had beat him. Five days ago Sasuke had escaped. Five days ago Naruto had seen the anguish in Sakura's eyes when he came back empty handed. And five days ago the rain had fallen- just like now.

Iruka had been concerned. He had offered to let Naruto stay with him, but Naruto declined. He knew that Iruka felt horrible that one of his own students had betrayed Konoha and the boy he held as close as his son. The feelings were suppressed in front of everyone, but Naruto knew. He knew that every single person needed time alone right now.

Including him.

Sasuke was gone. There was no way to change that.

Did he know?

Naruto briefly considered this.

Did Sasuke know how many tears he had caused, how many hearts he had broken, how many friends he had left? Naruto wasn't sure.

The rain fell softly.

The teen was still for a moment, then suddenly stood up, walking to his room. It wasn't the best idea. His blue eyes stared at the picture of what used to be team seven. He suddenly grit his teeth and swept his hand across his nightstand, sending the picture flying. It hit the window and broke through, crashing to the ground outside.

Naruto stood there shocked for a moment, then moved mechanically to the door of his apartment. He opened the door, not bothering to close it, and walked slowly down the stairs of the building. The floor outside was wet, so the frame had gone skidding over the edge.

Thoughts of Sasuke and memories of missions played in bits and pieces in his head, and his pace slowly picked up. Before he knew it, he was sprinting down the stairs, and flying toward the bottom, Sasuke's smirking face plastered forever in his mind.

On the last step, he slipped, losing his balance, and fell, laying in the mud. His orange outfit was now ruined, soggy and brown.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he raised his head, pushing himself off the ground a couple centimeters. Numbly he glanced around, trying to spot a wooden frame.

It was lying in the middle of the street.

Naruto heaved himself up and wobbled over to the object, feeling a throbbing pain in his ankle. It was probably twisted. Twisted like his reality, twisted until nothing seemed real anymore.

Painfully, he leaned down and grabbed the picture. The glass was cracked, ironically, right down the middle of Sasuke and Naruto, separating them. Naruto chuckled, lightning flashing.

Then he began to laugh, loudly and brokenly.

His laughter morphed into sobs. Anguish. Defeat. Alone. He was alone. Again. "Why Sasuke?!" he suddenly screamed, "Why did you leave?! Why wasn't I strong enough to stop you?! WHY?!" His cries were drowned out by the booming thunder.

His legs gave out from under him, and he sank to his knees, staring with distant eyes toward the gray sky. Realization hit him, and he jerked off his jacket, hurriedly wrapping it around the picture and frame, so it wouldn't get wet.

"Never." He murmured. "I refuse to let you just go like that." His grip tightened around the bundle.

"Naruto?" a soft voice called from behind him. He didn't turn, his body felt like ice. Frozen in time. A small hand rested on his shoulder. It held comfort, but he could tell this person needed someone as well.

The blond haired boy turned, hugging Sakura to his chest. She fell to her knees as well, gripping his shirt. Tears leaked out of the corner of her emerald eyes, as well as sky blue.

"We'll bring him back." he whispered, shocked at how alien his voice sounded. "We'll bring him back no matter what." "I know." Sakura replied.

But they both knew.

For every action there was a consequence.

The two lost souls could only hope that by the end of all of this, the three could finally be together, united.

The rain above them was blocked out and the two looked up to see Kakashi standing with an umbrella over them. "You'll catch a cold if you stay out here." he softly said. Naruto nodded, letting Sakura go, and tried to get up. He winced, feeling Sakura catch his arm as he stumbled.

"Naruto..."

"This is nothing." He muttered, heading for the steps of the apartment building, jacket and photo tucked securely under one arm. "I'll be fine." He rested his foot on one of the steps and looked back at the two familiar faces left of his squad. "I'll smile soon. But for now, please wait for me."

"We always will." Sakura answered.

"I'll see you then." Naruto smiled, small but empty, and walked away, the rain making small puddles in his wake.

(_Fin_)

* * *

That's it I suppose.

Review and comments are appreciated!


End file.
